1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an optical fiber connection and distribution module intended for use in an optical distribution frame for selectively interconnecting optical fiber links in a telecommunication installation comprising a large number of fiber links.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,497,444 describes one example of an optical distribution frame for use in telecommunication installations. It is shown in FIG. 1 and has a rectangular framework 1 which carries a series of horizontal supports 2 on which are placed modules 3 which are arranged on the supports so that they constitute two parallel vertical subassemblies. Each module is designed to accommodate a plurality of connectors, each connector being adapted to interconnect two fibers, one of which is used as a jumper. This kind of interconnection of two fibers is effected by means of two connection members each of which is fitted to the end of a fiber and which are placed opposite each other at a connector. The fiber connection members serving as jumpers are placed in front of the connectors in the distribution frame and the connection members of the other fibers that they interconnect are placed behind them. Support and guide members are provided for organizing the passage of the jumpers between the connectors, allowing for future reorganization requirements, and in FIG. 1 are represented by split rings 4 and troughs 5.
For reasons of orderliness and safety, the jumpers are either run horizontally in horizontal troughs, and in particular in troughs associated with the horizontal supports of the modules, or vertically, to be more specific in split rings defining a vertical guide at each widthwise end of the distribution frame. For reasons of standardization, the optical jumpers, which are usually manufactured in a factory, are generally of a particular length sufficient to connect the farthest apart connection members of the distribution frame, and the jumpers connecting connection members that are less far apart must be coiled up in order to accommodate their surplus length within the distribution frame. They are accommodated inside or in the vicinity of the vertical guides, for example, and specific provision must therefore be made for this.
This kind of solution was initially developed for jumpers consisting of electrical wires, and is not satisfactory if the distribution frame is a high-density distribution frame with a very high capacity, involving the fitting of a very large number of optical jumpers, for example ten thousand or more, which may be fragile and which must therefore be protected from damage, in particular during reorganization.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,585,303 describes an optical fiber connection and distribution module arrangement including a plurality of connection supports each including a hollow arm sliding in a module and equipped at one end with a connector and at the other with a cassette for coiling up an optical fiber connected to the connector inside the arm. The other end of each optical fiber is connected to the distribution or transmission optical cable.
Although this kind of connection and distribution arrangement is undoubtedly compact, it suffers from the following technical problems.
To work on the fibers in the cassettes, the arm is slid out of the module with the cassette, which is rigidly fixed to it. Although, because of the surplus length of fiber, the fiber can remain connected to the cable at one end, the connector at the other end of the fiber has to be disconnected. In other words, any operation on the section of optical fiber inside the cassette involves moving all of the optical fiber disposed in the module. This imposes a particularly heavy workload.
Moreover, this prior art arrangement necessitates a large working area outside the module, because of the bulk of the arm and the cassette when the arm is slid out of the module.
The invention solves these problems by providing a connection and distribution module enabling work to be carried out on the optical fiber coiled up in the cassette without necessitating its disconnection and without requiring a lot of space, combined with a particularly compact distribution that is particularly suitable for a high-density distribution frame.